


A Clean Job

by RimBoomGold



Series: Red Hood [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Todd is a little shit but an efficient one, also I fucking love the hitman aesthetic so here we fucking go, jason being a class S thot, making out after some good ass vodka, plus some ocs for worldbuilding, warning : blue balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimBoomGold/pseuds/RimBoomGold
Summary: Black Mask has some dirty work that needs to get done and as usual, knows who to call. However, the boss gets a little bit too carried away and Red Hood wants to remind him who he's dealing with.Or what happens when I stumble over "Partition" from Beyonce again after years of forgetting it exists and open ao3 right after lmao
Relationships: Red Hood/Black Mask, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Series: Red Hood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635976
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	A Clean Job

**Author's Note:**

> Okay y'all I'm finally back since 2018, and I gotta say, writing again is so damn cathartic  
> I wrote this over the span of 3 days and found myself happy when finally finishing this lil project  
> RHaTO is God tier source material imo  
> The only little change I think I made in terms of character design is the RH's mask, I took the Outlaw design that only hides the eyes and below because, y e s  
> Shoutout to the Tumblr artist JJMK who often makes dope fanart of these two, they largely inspired me for this  
> Enjoy o/

" Whatever happened, me and my men know nothing about it!" was the first thing the associate said as he stepped through the door of the private lounge, escorted by two of Black Mask's regular henchmen, who, as Jason learned through his two years at his side, were not too keen on the type of environments their boss evolved in on Saturday nights. He, on the contrary, didn't mind ; he had not been invited for pleasure anyway, the only little downside being the requirement for a formal attire. On the opposite side of the coin, the dozen young ladies who had been called to "decorate" the room during the little event stopped chatting and the silence fell in as soon as the associate had spurted out his defense.

However, said silence was not for him.

Jason remained unusually still on his seat, a quite comfortable armchair placed in front of the massive couch that dominated the area. With the help of the room's bright blue neon lighting, giving a darkly eerie vibe to the scene, he scrutinized the man sitting on it as well as he could behind his red lenses, waiting to see his reaction, not without a sick sense of investment he had learned to make unnoticeable to others. Shadowing was essential to his task overall.

"Ladies." Black Mask finally spoke up, his voice as solemn as ever, yet one could still hear the trademarked playful irony in its tone. "Tonight has been a very pleasant evening." Whether they sat on one of the other armchairs, at the minibar or on the seats near the broad window, they didn't wait for him to finish and stood up already, probably willing to spare themselves his borderline mocking goodbyes. "However, there always comes a time when the duty of business crosses our path, you see." That addition made the wave of tired sighs rise even higher and Jason felt an ounce of compassion for these ladies treated like convenient pieces of fourniture ; something else he had learned hanging around in those circles was that money and the sense of having power vicariously through someone who holds it turned out to be attractive enough rewards to outweighs many downsides, and these ladies must've realized it a while ago. But then again, they weren't the only ones.

"Bye, Hood!" some of them said cheerfully, genuinely interesting young women he had been exchanging a few words with that evening. He knew that both his mask and reputation were intimidating by design, yet they had approached him nonetheless to pass the time. He learned that two of them were colleagues at the Gotham hospital and that three others were friends, freshly college graduates, from experimental sciences to economy. Very useful profiles ; Roman should really give them more credit, maybe even opportunities in his circle, beyond visual appeal.

High heels hit the ground swiftly as they made their way past the henchmen and the newcomer, yet one one them, a remarkably attractive tall brunette with clear eyes glowing in the half dark, instead of going right away, made a small shortcut near the large couch. "Don't forget to call me." she teased Roman, walking right past him, and before Jason could properly process it, his boss landed an eager hand on her generous bottom, groping it for a few seconds with the legendary class of a drunk frat boy before letting her go. Although the rest of his face remained hidden, his stare stayed fixated on her frame as she eventually exited to room as quickly as she could.

"Mmh, Melanie…Looks like I have a type." he almost sang, as he slowly, victoriously turned his head towards Jason, whose slightly cracked water glass under tense fingers earned him a smirk that the young man could feel rather than see. He knew himself enough to admit his frustration hadn't come from the sheer act itself ; had it been a random person doing it, he couldn't have cared less. The upside of them both hiding their faces in public was that it gave moments like these a prohibited sense of intimacy, a hidden playground built around their own rules that he honestly, even in his shallow anger, enjoyed as much as the other did.

" _Two can play that game, homeboy.._ " He thought to himself before his sight landed on the little group that Roman had let in with the flick of two fingers. When given the silent invitation to do so, the associate named Philip "Phil" Derstim, who had been working for Black Mask as one of his main coordinators of the illegal shipments in the Gotham docks for over a year, sat down on the smaller couch, next to Jason's seat. Weapons, foreign drugs ; he was part of team sneaking it all from across the bay to the city. A rather tall fellow, which was faithful to his written description ; slender, too, at least bit too much for his ill-fitting suit. This could be very convenient, would he try and do anything stupid. As for the Henchmen, Peter and Troy, they went to stand across them, behind the couch Roman occupied.

"Nice...building you got here."

\- Well thanks, he answered genuinely, throwing a glance through the glass wall on the side of the room facing the large city. Is there anything you desire to drink?

_Ah shit, here we go again._

"My collection extends from Bourbon Whiskey from Texas, to an exquisite discovery called Romanée Conti, a wine produced in Burgundy, France. We also have some... delights from your homeland" he said in a willingly patronizing tone, "I promise you vodka you've surely never tasted before."

" _Show-off_ " Jason thought, before sneering at the idea, an act that according to the side-eye he received didn't go unnoticed. Good, he didn't wanted it to anyway.

"I think I'll be fine, thank you." he answered quickly, stroking nervous fingers through his dark blond hair.

\- Very well then… Roman trailed off, like a cheetah crouching, waiting for the perfect timing to strike. And then his tone got more stern, his voice quite deeper, unironically Jason's favourite part. "The reason you're here is because the shipment carrying various valuable and expensive items for my and my other associates' sake was found empty when one of my boys here," he tilted his head towards Troy, "came and did the last check, before the truckload that was supposed to happen on the coast. That load was worth 5 millions."

Phil shifted a little bit in his seat, forcing a quite convincing smile on his face :

" Yeah, I heard. I was the one supposed to do the middle check, but two days prior I sent your men a message saying that Simon would do it instead. Wherever the load went, he knows it. Hell, he never texted me to say how everything went, 'not heard of him since the day we agreed he'd take my shift. Might've ran off with it for all we know…"

Everyone in the room knew he was lying. One message saying he eventually not be involved didn't really mean anything ; even without the file Lee had put together last week, they had enough infos to know Phil had tried to cross them and run with everything. The whole thing was pointless, yet in Black Mask's code of honor- that existed for some obscure reason- a traitor should always admit the stunt on his own and only then would there be consequences. In a burst of showmanship Jason had taken the habit of feeling from the best in the last two years, he would at least try to make it entertaining for everyone.

"Let me handle this, I'd like to do it. If you give me the file I promise we'll get over it soon enough."

Upon hearing his request, Roman eyed him carefully, fingers tapping against his thigh as the silence fell in again; it was quite uncommon for Red Hood to step in during meetings of any sort, and when he did, it had been obviously necessary. He knew he was appreciated for that kind of work ethic. However, in that setting...

"Any particular reason?"

\- I guess I want to make the call too from time to time," He shrugged. "also, soul-eating boredom." 

At last, Roman made a sign to Peter, who handed him the file. He had already rigorously read it from A to Z, and the content had made him frown several times. He was a better scammer at twelve, showcasing more foresight for a warm pizza than homeboy Phil did for his whole half a dozen million dollar business at the dock. Nonetheless he had been taught, a bit later during formating years, that putting a suspect in front physical evidence unsettled them mentally, increasing the odds of success.

"And if we could have some privacy that'd be great." he said, referring to the henchmen.

Roman scoffed at the thought:

"What are you trying to do, Hood?

\- Trust me.

He had used _the_ voice, the one that managed not to sound suggestive to unfamiliar ears but still remained on a thin, thin line. The one that he knew had high chances to make things go his way when the setting was right.

"Alright, you two, dismissed."

As soon as the door shut behind his colleagues, he put his glass down on the table and stood up, playing with the file in his hand.

"So, Phil, my man. I hope you won't mind my frankly insignificant ass doing this, but you understand, I gotta show el Padre right here what I can do." he gave Roman an undescribable look. "But first, let me get a bit more comfortable." He took the black vest of his suit off, throwing it on his seat without a second thought. Then, quite unexpectedly, he walked behind Phil's couch, and stopped the second he found himself right at his level. That is when he reached for the russian man's shoulder, massaging it for good measure, and felt the deltoid muscle stiffen under his palm. 

"The infos say it all, you had nothing to lose by leaving the city : no children, no specific career path or stable job, no wife or girlfriend, which is...surprising, don't you think? A good-looking fella like you" his fingers slid slightly lower, nearly feeling up the man's chest when he looked up at Roman behind his lenses, knowing that the Black Mask never read the personal details of second class files himself, waiting viciously for the moment he would begin to see the point. Faithfully to his expectations, the man in front of them had shifted in his seat, his eyes were narrow and darker under the mask. Phil tried to remain calm under his touch :

" Yeah well, It's not like I've been around here long enough for the whole marriage-family stuff so-"

\- I get it, business first. Speaking of which, we retrieved a lot of "lost" footage from the camera on the dock ..." he let go of him, only to leap over the back of the couch and land next to their associate, their very sudden proximity making the latter visibly uncomfortable. Under the other two's careful eye, Jason took two pictures from the folder and threw the rest of it on the table, next to the bottles of liquor.

"...be a doll and tell me what you see."

Phil found himself facing the first picture, and then sighed :

" That's...an illegal ship, without matriculation."

\- An illegal ship without matricualtion, from a company for which your account made a fifty thousands dollars payment two weeks ago. So you rented an empty ship incognito. Neat. For what reason?"

His breathing became a tiny bit heavier despite his attempt to hide it.

"I, I don't know, I just-"

"You don't know?" Jason had his upper body turned towards him, and his hand landed on the cornered man's upper thigh before strocking it slowly "You hear what I'm hearing boss? He asked out loud, finally giving said boss some attention, an act that he did not regret when he saw exactly what he had wanted. Roman's stare was as severe and tense as his hold on the edge of the glass table. It went back and forth like an high-end laser between Red Hood and the hand exploring his associate's leg. The latter didn't notice him though, too busy twitching under the touch, interested by the unknown man's playful voice under the red metal covering half of his face.

"Oh sorry, I'm being really rude right now." he took the piece off his face and put it behind him, at the corner of the couch. "There, better." Phil's mere interest seemed to have morphed into fascination the second he saw the younger man for the first time. His lips parted, "No, no it's alright" he smiled nervously, not taking his eyes off him.

_An opening._

"- Great, Phil" Jason smiled back, and before he added anything, a deep voice barked :

\- Get to the point, Hood."

\- That's what I'm doing, I wished you were more supportive of my methods." he barely spared him a glance, and showed Phil the other picture. "Now, what do you see?"

His eyes widened quickly, his voice sounded already defeated.

\- That's Simon's corpse."

\- Yep. We found him, along with the rest of his squad floating on the coast, near the dock. Why would anyone want to kill Simon? Was he an alibi, and then an interference in someone's plan? Before the other would feign ignorance again, Jason leaned closer, making the space between them ridiculously small. The palm resting on Phil's thigh wandered dangerously towards his crotch, before reaching it and strocking it lightly over the fabric of the trousers. He found himself pleased to get no resistance from the russian man, who was on the contrary arching a tiny bit toward the touch ; it was time.

"Did you kill him and try to get away with the content?" He whispered the question against his lips, and swore he heard a whine slipping between them.

"I, just, please-"

"Jason". The chilling voice from the other side of the table rose again. He had never done illegal drugs but to hear that sign of possessivness must've been what heroin felt like ; nevertheless he was so close to end this all beautifully. 

"Philip?" he purred, squeezing his hand as he looked at him dead in the eyes.

"I...did." he finally admitted, "God, I did it." whimpering under the touch, he leaned in closer, maybe longing for a long due kiss as a reward. That's when Jason shoved him back against the couch, then stood up nearly as fast, and reached for the gun hidden in his back below his pants and untucked shirt. He spoke again as he mechanically adjusted his position and took aim, his previously pleasant tone had become devoid of anything that could pass as a feeling :

"Done and Ready. Whenever you want."

Black Mask was in his blind spot, he couldn't see him, could barely hear him beneath the adrenaline that rushed the blood against his ears but would know the sadistic satisfaction in the rumble of his tone anywhere.

"Do it."

And the terribly loud gunshot went. A headshot, clean, fast and merciful in a sinister way. Phil's torso fell heavily onto the tainted couch, leading the blood to drip down to the floor from the dark hole on his forehead. The last haunting expression on his face was pure, unadulterated shock, something that no one could ever get used to see, much less to cause.

Jason eventually got his shaking body to put his gun on the table, the rush still flowing in his veins. Gripping a bottle of whatever alcohol came first, he chugged down what would've accounted for three or four shots at once under Roman's ambiguous stare. Over the years of witnessing a lot of things he wished he hadn't, he understood that the shivers didn't come from fear, rage, or any kind of sick excitment, it was only a sense of energy the body gave after witnessing dangerously, violent events.

It was designed to run away, hence the visceral, often painful boost of power he had to tame with a numbing substance, the very costly price to pay for a job done according to the rule.

Roman blinked at him once, twice and then the roar of a laugh exploded in the room like the firing of the weapon, unapologetically loud and genuine. After a dozen seconds he started to calm down, and unzziped his mask at the back of his head to take it off.

"You ruthless little bitch, Hood, masterful. You played him to the end." He uncovered his face, revealing the scar that went from the side of his scalp to the forehead.

\- Only him? You didn't seem to think it was a game, old man" he said before sighing, trying to exhale the mental tiredness away. He then rounded the table, already taking another sip before sitting down on Roman's lap, whose legs got trapped together between a pair of thighs. He knew other ways to catalyse energy.

"Don't be your little insolent self and give me some of that" made Jason sneer as he carefully poured what he then noticed was the infamous vodka right into his mouth. And as soon as Roman had swallowed it, he pressed his lips against his, whining at bit louder than he would've wanted in the process. The older man slipped his hand through his suit trousers and groaned pleasantly at his discovery :

" No underwear... since the damn beginning...this is really not helping my current condition" he said as he stroked the plump flesh of his ass.

"Oh, yeah?" He asked, panting after reluctantly putting some distance between them, only to go whisper in his ear when he ground against his hardening cock "and what is the Black Mask going to do about that ?"

\- Bare that ass down." He did as he said with his thumbs, rashly, nearly tearing the fabric appart doing so. "Your little stunt with Derstim put me in a very bad mood." Jason would've laughed if the if that confession hadn't turned him on even more.

"What's the matter?" he answered, his voice hoarse as he reveled in the touch on his bottom. "Maybe it would've been way faster if I sat down on him like-" He thrusted against him once more, snapping his hips quickly, forcing Roman to sigh out a curse word "-this." The grip on his cheeks grew firmer and mere thoughts of all the possibilities of the upcoming events made his dick throb harder than he would ever admit out loud : when reached down to the other's erection, he knew the feeling was mutual.

"Roman, listen to me," he barely had the time to say between two wet kisses, the ghost of a moan tainting his voice" we can't do this."

\- Why? The smell of blood?" he sighed as Jason explored his neck with his tongue "It makes it even better if you ask me."

_Faithful to his good old sociopathic tendencies._

"No, it's…" His hand stroke Roman's cock one more time, took its sweet time sliding up onto the torso and exposing the skin by popping two of the shirt's button, before crawling up the neck and landing in the dark, ruggish hair and gripping it tight "Todd, you're a bold one tonight…" 

And then with that same hand, he snapped his head back, commanding his full focus, his tone dry and raspy :

"... It's 'cause you gotta call Melanie, remember?"

Jason wished he could've saved the sight of the other's expression in his retina as soon as he saw it. He brushed against his crotch as he backed off from him and pulled his trousers up, already scanning the dimly lit room for his suit vest and mask, leaving his partner confused and visibly frustrated judging by the tight clenching of his jaw and obscenely hard erection in his suit pants. Once he had collected everything he needed, gun included, he casually stepped towards the door before adding :

"I need some air, if you have other cases like these-" he pointed the corpse on the other couch "- you know how to reach me." The wink he had ended the sentence with came to him naturally.

Roman studied him for a while, and then a smirk ; it looked like he had made peace with the full realization of what had just happened.

"As I said : masterful, Todd." The latter turned away and shut the door behind him, grinning at the thought of that flattery.


End file.
